Electric power steering systems help drivers steer by augmenting steering effort of a steering wheel in a vehicle. Electric actuators or an electric motor in the electric power steering system add controlled energy to the steering mechanism so the driver needs to provide only modest effort regardless of conditions. Power steering helps considerably when a vehicle is stopped or moving slowly. Also, power steering provides some feedback of forces acting on the front wheels to give an ongoing sense of how the wheels are interacting with the road. However, the electric actuators or electric motor can also add noise and vibration into the steering system which can be felt or heard by the driver of the vehicle.